


Look At Me

by bottomsanhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Cuckolding, Humiliation, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Switch Verse Sanhwa Rise, Top Choi San, Voyeurism, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomsanhwa/pseuds/bottomsanhwa
Summary: Hongjoong can't look away, doesn't want to look away. And when he's caught, it seems that San and Seonghwa don't want him to look away, either.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 167





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm back with another sanhwa fic, this time featuring hongjoong. i hope you all enjoy :D

It’s a peaceful Saturday night, and Hongjoong’s about to go to sleep when he remembers he’d borrowed San’s headphones earlier. He almost decides to keep them; he’s tired, and he wants nothing more than to curl up and pass out, but something nags at him. His mind plays back San’s voice. “Make sure you bring them back by tonight, hyung,” he says. 

Hongjoong groans. San probably isn’t even awake, so there’s really no point in returning them now. He’s not one to go back on his word, though, so he drags himself out of bed and heads off to San’s room with the plan to just sneak in and quietly leave the headphones on his desk.

Something feels off as he makes his way down the hallway. He can’t quite place what it is, but something definitely isn’t right. He attempts to shake the feeling away, but it lingers, all the way up until he reaches his destination.

The door is ajar; Hongjoong is about to knock on it when his breath catches in his throat and his hand freezes in place upon seeing what’s happening inside the room. It turns out that San is certainly awake after all, but he’s balls deep in Seonghwa’s ass, fucking into him with such vigor that it’s like his life depends on it. 

Hongjoong finds himself fascinated by the way his hips snap into the elder male, as well as the way Seonghwa eagerly pushes back into each thrust as if trying to feel him deeper. Seonghwa’s face is buried in the sheets, his ass in the air as San mercilessly pounds into him from behind, and if he looks closely he swears that he can see a few stray tears falling down Seonghwa’s cheek. 

It isn’t until he notices the way Seonghwa is so desperately humping a pillow beneath him that Hongjoong really loses it, unable to control himself when his hand travels down to the growing bulge in his pants. He palms himself to the sight, kneading his cock until it’s fully hard and he has to bite his lip to hold back from moaning from every little touch.

He pushes the door open further ever so slightly, not enough for light to creep into the room and alert them of his presence, but just enough to where he can get a better view. The two are facing the other way, so he’s not too worried about them noticing him unless he severely fucks up.

Or rather, unless someone fucks it up for him.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” a voice booms from behind him. Hongjoong tears his hand away from his crotch so quickly that it’s as if he’d just touched a flame, and he turns around to face the man who so rudely interrupted his spying, though not before catching the way both San and Seonghwa’s heads whip around to face their intruders. 

“N-nothing.” Hongjoong goes rigid, his face flushing a deep red as he stares straight ahead of him at Yunho’s neck, unable to make eye contact with him.

“Really? You don’t look like you were doing  _ nothing _ .” Yunho quirks an eyebrow at him, shoving him to the side so he can see what’s going on inside the room. He pushes the door open all of the way, and San and Seonghwa both rush to cover themselves with blankets.

“Listen, it’s- it’s not what it looks like,” Hongjoong tries to explain, but he supposes the position he was caught in is too incriminating to make an excuse for given the state the two inside the room are in. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He just wanted to quietly return San’s headphones then leave; he hadn’t asked to get caught in such a predicament. 

“Ah,” Yunho sighs upon seeing the two naked together. “They do this all the time,” he shakes his head, walking into the room with a sense of casualness that’s not quite befitting of the situation, then retrieves a small object from his bedside table. “I just came for my wallet. I’ll… leave you guys to it.”

And just like that, Yunho exits the room, leaving only himself and the two he’d caught fucking. He wants to run; that’s what most people would do in this situation, he supposes. However, he’s frozen in place, unable to move no matter how hard he tries to get his legs to work. His bottom lip quivers and he feels hot tears of shame threatening to fall down his face.

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa speaks softly, as if he’s afraid of startling him. “Were you watching us fuck?”

Hongjoong can do nothing but nod, his eyes trained on the floor as he can feel the two of them just  _ staring _ at him. He struggles not to cry, afraid of humiliating himself further in front of them. He already feels like he might just die of embarrassment, and that certainly wouldn’t help his situation.

“Hey, look at us,” San commands, his voice soft and sweet like Seonghwa’s was. He doesn’t understand why they don’t seem angry with him. 

Slowly, he tears his eyes away from the ground, focusing on the two on the bed for only a mere second before giving up and examining the pattern of the floor. He’s never found a carpet as intriguing as he does in this moment.

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa repeats, firmer this time. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” 

“I-I’m sorry,” Hongjoong stutters, lifting his eyes to look at Seonghwa and shifting nervously underneath his gaze. He’s positive they’re going to start yelling at him, and he mentally braces himself for the impact of that.

“Come here,” Seonghwa orders instead, motioning him inside the room. Hongjoong’s feet move before his mind can catch up with them, and then he’s standing right in front of them, just mere inches away from where the two of them are naked. His eyes might be deceiving him, but he thinks he can see movement underneath the covers, and… are they touching each other  _ while _ he is still in the room?

“You’re hard,” San comments, raking his eyes across his body, and Hongjoong’s never felt so vulnerable before. “Were you touching yourself to the sight of us?”

He can do nothing but nod again, feeling his cock twitch in his pants as he stands there underneath their scrutinizing gazes. Seonghwa leans in to whisper something into San’s ear, and when San nods, he speaks again.

“Would you like to continue watching?” Seonghwa offers quietly, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Hongjoong realizes that unless he’s imagining things, the elder might be just as nervous about this as he is. 

Hongjoong’s nodding again before he can even properly think about what he’s getting himself into, and Seonghwa gestures towards San’s gaming chair. 

“Sit,” he commands, and Hongjoong follows orders like an obedient dog. “Keep your hands on the armrests and watch.” 

Hongjoong’s eyes widen when San slowly removes the blankets they were wrapped in, and he grips the armrests as if holding on for dear life as their naked bodies are once again exposed. They both look so delicate, so pretty, and Hongjoong finds himself thinking they look good together. He wonders how he would look in the picture.

Almost immediately, San is leading Seonghwa back onto all fours, tracing his hand down the elder’s spine, “You know,” he starts, looking directly at Hongjoong, “I’ve seen the way you look at Seonghwa.”

Hongjoong’s heart stops for a moment. “Wh-what are you talking about?” he stutters and stumbles over his words, the sentence coming out as a jumbled mess.

San just laughs. “How does it make you feel, seeing him like this?” 

“I- I don’t know,” Hongjoong answers honestly. He feels like he should be filled to the brim with jealousy, watching San touch the person he’s been secretly in love with for years with such possessiveness, but something about it being  _ Seonghwa _ who’s falling apart underneath San’s touch turns him on even more. 

“You aren’t jealous?” San continues, and Hongjoong has to grip the chair harder, until his knuckles turn white. San aligns his cock with Seonghwa’s hole, and the elder gasps. “You don’t wish that this was your cock, fucking into Seonghwa’s tight little hole?”

“Stop teasing him,” Seonghwa orders San, who shuts up immediately. He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by San abruptly pushing into him. Hongjoong watches as Seonghwa’s mouth immediately falls wide open in a silent moan, his whole body trembling as San bottoms out inside of him once again. 

San wastes no time in fucking Seonghwa at the same violent pace he’d set while Hongjoong was watching them earlier. He can tell he’s purposely angling himself downwards, trying to hit Seonghwa’s sweet spot. When Seonghwa lets out a small squeal, Hongjoong has to hold back his own moan. He thinks he’s so beautiful like this, trying so hard to suppress all of the cute noises that Hongjoong just  _ knows _ would be music to his ears. 

Hongjoong is desperate to touch himself at this point, but he wants to be good for them so badly, he just keeps his hands attached to the armrests as he shifts and squirms uncomfortably in place. This action doesn’t go unnoticed by San, who giggles at him, causing Seonghwa to look up.

Seonghwa looks at him as if he pities him, and something about that stare has Hongjoong whining, bucking his hips as he futilely searches for any sort of friction, maybe even the feeling of his pants rubbing against his cock. 

He continues like this, humping the air in rhythm with the sound of San’s hips slamming against Seonghwa’s skin, but it’s not enough. He’s torn between wanting to cum and wanting to be a good boy for the two in front of him.

San must have started thrusting in a way that feels particularly good, because suddenly Seonghwa’s unable to hold back his moans anymore, and they come spilling past his lips along with San’s name. Hongjoong finds himself entranced by the noises, the way the elder’s eyes squeeze shut as he’s fucked into at a ruthless pace. He doesn’t miss it when Seonghwa drags a pillow underneath him to hump, and Hongjoong is so incredibly captivated by the way his pretty red cock looks against the stark white pillowcase that he almost forgets about his own predicament.

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa moans suddenly, breaking him from his trance. “You can touch yourself.”

He’s never snapped back to reality faster, immediately moving his hands down to his crotch. He wastes no time in shoving his hands down his pants, squeezing his twitching cock and letting out a loud, high-pitched moan that borders on a squeak. Despite being so turned on that he can hardly care about anything, he somehow still finds it in him to be embarrassed by the noise when they laugh at him. The slight humiliation he feels only turns him on more.

"Don't be shy," Seonghwa urges, "I want to hear you moan."

Hongjoong hisses as he strokes his cock slowly, taking time to spread the precum dripping down his tip across his length. Even though Seonghwa gave him permission to be loud, he instinctively bites his lip to hold back from moaning - a habit he'd formed from having to stay quiet when he jerks off while Seonghwa's asleep, or when he fucks himself while the others are in the kitchen or living room.

"Didn't you hear him?" San shoots him a dirty look that borders on a glare, and Hongjoong immediately releases his lip from between his teeth. He whines a little as he bucks into his hand, still hesitant to make much noise, mainly because the door is wide open and he doesn't know whether or not the other members are in their rooms.

When he thumbs the sensitive vein that runs through his cock, he can't help but throw his head back into a loud groan, already feeling a familiar heat building in his gut even though he's hardly touched himself. San just smirks at him as he continues fucking into Seonghwa, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin mostly drowning out all of Hongjoong's little cries.

"Let me see you," Seonghwa requests between small gasps and moans, his eyes trained on the bulge in Hongjoong's pants. Hongjoong's face flushes a bright red under his gaze, and he's beyond nervous but he raises his hips and pulls down his pants anyways, revealing himself to the two men in front of him.

Seonghwa licks his lips as he seemingly takes in Hongjoong's appearance; Hongjoong can't imagine that he looks anything but a mess right now, but the way Seonghwa's looking at him spurs him on. In a moment of bravery, he brings his fingers up to his lips and takes them into his mouth, sucking on them softly. The hungry look in their eyes as he slowly finger fucks his own mouth only serves as incentive to put on more of a show, so he pushes his pants down past his feet and spreads his legs ever so slightly, giving them a view of his tight hole.

“Oh?” San raises an eyebrow at him questioningly. “Maybe I had it wrong. Would you rather be in Seonghwa’s place?”

Hongjoong bites his lip. While he’s certainly never imagined himself getting railed by San, he can’t say he’s opposed to the idea. His bandmate is undeniably attractive, and Hongjoong isn’t one to turn down having an attractive man’s dick in his ass. 

“Or maybe you’d rather have Seonghwa fuck you, since you like him so much,” San smirks, and Hongjoong catches the way his grip on Seonghwa’s hips tightens almost possessively. “We switch, you know.”

A blush colors his cheeks and he chooses to stay silent, stuck in his own head as he questions what exactly he’s gotten himself into. He can’t exactly deny his crush on Seonghwa without lying, and while San doesn’t particularly seem mad at the fact that he likes him, Hongjoong can tell he at least feels protective over the elder male.

“Did we say you could stop touching yourself? Seonghwa tsks, bringing him back to reality.

“S-Sorry.” Hongjoong uses his now wet fingers to stroke his cock, noting the way the glide is much easier when his fingers are slick with saliva. As soon as his hands are back on him, the feeling of warmth is back and stronger than ever, and then words are flying off of his lips before he can even process them. “Can I please cum?” he begs, earning a chuckle from San and a slight smile from Seonghwa.

“Maybe after both of us have,” San replies. He giggles when Hongjoong groans at the prospect of having to wait any longer, but his smile soon falters and Hongjoong can tell that the younger is getting close.

Hongjoong slows the movements of his hand down, occasionally squeezing the base of his cock in an attempt to delay his impending orgasm. It doesn’t help that Seonghwa’s slowly falling apart right before his eyes, gripping the pillow beneath him as if it’s his life force and grinding against it with obvious desperation, his mouth hanging open in a continuous moan as San’s thrusts grow erratic. 

“San, fuck,” Seonghwa whimpers, “Sannie, please.”

“Where do you want it?” San asks, and Hongjoong watches the way his hips stutter with interest.

“Inside,” Seonghwa begs immediately, his entire body shaking while San repeatedly slams into him at an unsteady pace. Hongjoong’s eyes widen as a string of drool pours out of Seonghwa’s mouth, wetting the sheets with his saliva. He briefly wonders what he’d look like drooling against his cock, but the thought nearly sends him over the edge, so it’s wiped away quickly. 

“Are you sure?” San strokes Seonghwa’s hips with his thumbs gently, and for a moment, they look so intimate that Hongjoong feels like he shouldn’t be watching. Despite that, his eyes remain wide open, intrigued by the way Seonghwa nods so urgently, pleading for San to cum inside him.

Seonghwa’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth remains open wide in a loud moan as he cums first. Hongjoong doesn’t know where to look; he’s never seen Seonghwa’s face like this, contorted into an expression of pleasure that rivals anything he’s ever seen before in beauty, but he’s also fascinated by the way his cock leaks, spurt after spurt of cum dripping out and landing on the pillowcase. 

Hongjoong can’t even begin to imagine what San must be feeling, enveloped in Seonghwa’s tight heat as his hole flutters while he rides out his orgasm, still pushing back against the younger, who looks like he’s going to lose it at any moment. He continues thrusting until Seonghwa’s shaking and whining about being oversensitive, and only then do his hips stutter one last time before he’s cumming inside of him, painting his insides a lovely white that Hongjoong longs to see.

San collapses over Seonghwa’s body, who falls into his own pool of cum, and they both lay there gasping for breath as they recover from their orgasms. Seonghwa complains about the stickiness, and San just kisses his back in reply, earning a loud groan from Seonghwa. They seem to forget Hongjoong is there for a moment, until he whines for attention.

The both of them look at Hongjoong with small, tired smiles as he strokes himself, still forcing himself to go agonizingly slow as to not cum before given permission. “Cute,” San hums softly, pulling away from Seonghwa. 

“Can I cum now?” Hongjoong asks with what feels like a permanent blush on his face.

“Hmm,” San looks like he’s pondering for a moment, before he’s leaning forward to whisper something in Seonghwa’s ear. Upon receiving a nod from Seonghwa, he looks at Hongjoong with a smirk. “How would you like to cum on Seonghwa?”

Hongjoong chokes on his own spit, having a brief coughing fit before regaining what little composure he had left. He isn’t sure if San is just teasing him again or if it was a serious offer, but the thought of it has his cock twitching in his hand. 

When Hongjoong says nothing, San climbs off the bed. Hongjoong doesn’t think much of it until he’s walking towards him, and Hongjoong is suddenly afraid. When San gets close, Hongjoong instinctively backs up in the chair, nervously anticipating what the younger is going to do.

“I asked you a question, hyung,” he says, placing both of his hands on the armrests as he leans in close and looks Hongjoong in the eyes. Hongjoong can’t help but notice he’s close enough to kiss him, and some newfound part of him wishes he would. “Do you want to cum on Seonghwa?”

Hongjoong thinks this must be some sort of trick question, but he nods anyways, unable to form any words while the younger is just mere inches away from his face. San smirks at that, leaning in just an inch more before pulling away completely, and Hongjoong lets out a breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“Go on then,” San urges, moving out of his way. Hongjoong somehow finds it in himself to stand up with wobbly legs, slowly making his way over to the bed with his cock in hand. Seonghwa gets up on all fours again, arching his back in a way that Hongjoong thinks is beautiful. He stares at him longingly, wanting to trace the pretty tan skin of his back with his fingers. 

“Um…” Hongjoong starts, not entirely sure what to do. “Where do I…?”

“Get behind him, cum on his ass,” orders San. 

Hongjoong bites his lip, carefully climbing onto the bed and positioning himself behind Seonghwa, who’s reaching behind himself to spread his ass cheeks for him. He watches in fascination as San’s cum drips out of his slightly gaping hole, and his face once again turns red at the lewd sight in front of him.

“Is it really okay if I...?” Hongjoong trails off. He strokes himself faster, bucking into his hand and desperately chasing his orgasm. It doesn’t take long for him to start getting close again, having been so worked up from seeing the two of them fuck.

“Would I be spreading my ass for you like this if it wasn’t okay?” Seonghwa asks, tones of playfulness in his voice.

“I guess not,” Hongjoong inhales sharply, scooting closer to Seonghwa as he jerks himself off at a pace that rivals the one San had set when he was fucking Seonghwa. It’s the thought of him ruthlessly pounding into the elder that sends him over the edge, cumming with an embarrassingly loud moan. Seonghwa gasps as Hongjoong’s cum hits his ass in long spurts, and all Hongjoong can focus on is the proximity of the elder’s ass to his cock as his orgasm hits him so hard, so intensely, that he feels like the breath has been knocked out of him.

“Good boy,” San strokes his hair, and Hongjoong leans into the touch without hesitation as he rides out his orgasm, stroking his cock until it burns with oversensitivity and he has no more cum left to give. “I’m going to go get a wet towel,” the younger announces softly. Hongjoong whines at the loss of fingers in his hair, which causes Seonghwa to stifle a giggle.

The elder turns around to face him, and Hongjoong is so awestruck by his raw beauty that he can do nothing but sit there stuttering, trying his best to form coherent sentences but failing horrifically. Seonghwa just smiles at him fondly, reaching a hand up to stroke Hongjoong’s hair, effectively silencing his babbling.

“How do you feel about me?” he asks softly, with that same tone he used earlier that made Hongjoong feel like a baby animal that he was trying not to startle.

Hongjoong struggles to find the words to answer, because how do you sum up how you feel about  _ Park Seonghwa? _

“I mean, is it true that you like me?” the elder tries again, threading his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair, occasionally tugging at the ends in a way that makes Hongjoong’s heart race.

“Yes,” he manages to say eventually, because there’s kind of no denying it at this point. The way he’d reacted when San had brought it up earlier said everything that needed to be said.

“Then… Would you like to kiss me?” Seonghwa asks, moving his hand to caress Hongjoong’s cheek. Before Hongjoong can even react, he’s closing his eyes and slowly leaning in, and Hongjoong thinks that this is a sight that couldn’t be meant for someone like him. “Please,” Seonghwa whispers, his hand wrapping around the back of his neck, urging him forward.

“Okay,” Hongjoong breathes, sitting there in disbelief. He thinks that this must be some kind of prank, all the way up until Seonghwa’s lips are against his. They’re just as plush as Hongjoong had always imagined, and the kiss is gentle, sweet - just a soft communion between two boys in love - until Seonghwa’s tongue escapes his mouth, licking at Hongjoong’s bottom lip as if asking for entrance.

Hongjoong complies with his request, opening his mouth for Seonghwa to slide his tongue inside. He moans into the kiss when Seonghwa curls his tongue against his, feeling so sensitive to every movement, every touch. He’s so enveloped in the kiss that he doesn’t even realize he’s half-hard again until Seonghwa’s hand is stroking his cock, causing shivers to run up and down his spine.

There’s not a single coherent thought in his head as Seonghwa takes complete control over him, jerking him off until his cock is so hard that it’s throbbing in the palm of his hand. He whines into Seonghwa’s mouth, bucking up into his hand needily.

“Oh.”

Hongjoong suddenly hears a voice coming from the doorway, and the reality of the situation hits him all at once. He’s making out with  _ Park Seonghwa _ , who’s clearly dating San, and San is now standing just feet away, watching his partner make a mess out of Hongjoong.

“I-I’m sorry!” Hongjoong pulls away from Seonghwa as if he’d been burned, and the couple laughs at his reaction, much to Hongjoong’s confusion. Seonghwa removes his hand from Hongjoong’s cock, although it seems as though he does so begrudgingly. “I didn’t- I don’t- fuck, I’m so sorry,” he looks down in shame and uncertainty, unable to explain himself.

“Hongjoong, relax,” Seonghwa places a kiss on his neck while San watches on amusedly, which just confuses Hongjoong even more. 

“We’re in an open relationship, hyung,” San explains. “You can kiss Seonghwa as much as you want.”

“Really?” Hongjoong asks timidly, looking between the two of them.

“Mhm,” they both nod. Hongjoong continues staring at them dumbly.

“However,” San starts, looking a bit hesitant himself, “I’d like it a lot if you’d kiss me too.”

“Okay,” Hongjoong agrees without fully thinking about it. While he isn’t madly in love with San the way he is with Seonghwa, he certainly is not opposed to trying things out with the younger male.

San grins upon hearing his acceptance. His dimples show, and it’s like Hongjoong’s looking at him for the first time again, except this time under a very different light. “We set this up, you know,” the younger smiles, “I knew you’d come to return my headphones eventually. We wanted to see what you would do.”

“ _ Oh, _ ” Hongjoong’s eyes grow wide at the realization that this had all been planned. “Did I do good?”

“Yes, you did,” is all San says before he’s leaning in. Hongjoong keens at the praise, and he doesn’t hesitate to lean in as well, connecting their lips in a frenzied kiss. San’s lips are rougher than Seonghwa’s, and he’s far more eager, far less composed, as he licks into Hongjoong’s mouth.

“How about you join us for round two?” Seonghwa asks, snaking one hand around Hongjoong’s cock, the other reaching up to grip his hair. Hongjoong nods frantically, making no effort to move away from San as he practically shoves his tongue down his throat.

“I’d like that a lot,” he says when they finally separate for air.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you liked it. if you want to provide feedback you can comment below, or here's my twt and cc!
> 
> twitter: [bottomsanhwa](https://twitter.com/bottomsanhwa)
> 
> curiouscat: [bottomsanhwa](https://curiouscat.me/bottomsanhwa)


End file.
